


I hurt him (but also hurt you)

by RomanticAssBitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Major character death - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Philza is good dad, Revenge, Techno just beats Dream to death, Tommy is touch starved, Trauma, Violence, basically a vent fic for me, dont lie some ya’ll wanted this, mentioned dreamnotfound, my poor racoon baby, sbi family, techno is Tommy’s older brother, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticAssBitch/pseuds/RomanticAssBitch
Summary: Writing something for myself and others who very much want to see it
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	I hurt him (but also hurt you)

All he could think of in that moment was the need to get away. 

He ran, if you could call his pathetic staggering movements that, through the hard snowy forest floor. His chest heaved and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears as the trail of blood from his brutalized arm was become bigger and bigger. Dream heard the pounding footsteps behind him grow closer and an angry roar of the hybrid chasing him louder. Techno was practically breathing down his neck and despite him having no chance of survival from this encounter he still pushed himself forward. 

He choked on a gasp as he was grabbed by his hood and thrown to the ground. “You’re fucking dead Dream.” He tried to scramble away as the man hunting him stratteled his chest and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling it harshly. 

“Wait I-I didn’t, stop” Dream blocked his face with his arms and gasped out for air desperately. Techno let out an almost animalistic growl and pulled so hard on his hair he though he was going to tear it off his head. “Yes you fucking did! Tommy almost killed himself because of you bastard, and you will die for it” he huffed angrily “you showed no mercy and you will be shown none in exchange.” 

Techno gripped the back of his head and punched Dream as hard as he could. He had decided that after hearing all that happened from Tommy, that he was going to kill this man. 

He wore a sadistic and deranged smile as he struck the other under him again and again, seeing the fruits of his work by the blood that covered his iron glove and the battered man below him. Dream tried to shield himself and escape from the tight hold he was under pitifully, but to no avail. As each blow came down, he felt multiple things break in his face but couldn’t pinpoint what was exactly being damaged. His throat felt raw and he heard screaming from somewhere outside of him as he clawed at the hybrid’s chest and arms. After one especially hard hit he realized it was him screaming and sputtered on his own blood. His vision was blurry and the only thing he could make was Technoblade’s enraged face. 

He seemed to put more force behind each punch that left Dream in more pain and blood than the last. His heart faltered as his vision starting going black, the cold wind and snow biting at his mess of a face and cut up arm. His cries died in his throat as he faintly realized he was about to die. 

He went limp then, his arms falling away from his face. “You will never fuck with my baby brother again, and you will die for your merciless actions to that child. I will be sure of it.” With one last brutal strike Dream fell unconscious, choking on his own blood and saliva. Techno sat back and waited a while, watching as the monster he had brutally beat took a few, last ragged breaths. To be completely sure his work was done, he put an ear to his chest and confirmed his heart was no longer beating. 

He stood up, slightly stumbling from the exertion of keeping the man down, relentlessly beating him and the chase before. The adrenaline flowing through has veins was intoxicating and the voices finally stopped, just for a peaceful few moments. Techno huffed in satisfaction and sat back down for a moment to rest. He knew Dream’s body would despawn, but after a particularly brutal death, it would take a while. 

He hoped someone who loved that monster would find him and see the fruits of his labor. It would most likely be his lover George or his best friend Sapnap, and he chuckled at the thought. For letting him continue his brutalizing of Tommy, they deserved it. He hefted himself off the snowy ground and examined his bloodied hands with a dark, sadistic grin. He picked up the man’s axe and stupid smiley mask he wore, as trophy’s from his endeavor. He had finally ended this monster who dared to harm his little brother. 

He took one last satisfied look at the bloodied dead body, before he turned to returned to his shared home. 

~~Later~~ 

Philza held Tommy in his lap and arms as his boy had yet another panic attack. Something had triggered it this time, probably a nightmare that he couldn’t get enough air to tell about, but it was ravenous. His boy had no idea that a plan hatched by his older brother and himself was currently unfolding. It was to stay that way for a while as to not upset the boy more. Tommy sobbed into his caped shoulder and clung to his shirt as comforting words were quietly spoken into his ear. “It’s okay my baby, it’s okay I’m right here. Just breath, you’re safe with me” he rubbed his back gently with one hand and carded his finger through the teen’s grown out hair with the other. 

Tommy wasn’t able to cut his hair in exile and now kept it in a small ponytail to keep out of his eyes and face. Like his once bright playful eyes, his blonde hair had grown to look duller and pitiful. He continued his comforting actions until Tommy had finally calmed down, still sniffling and hiccuping slightly into his dad’s chest.

“P-papa...?” The other felt a bit of surprise at the name his son hadn’t used for years, but tried not to show it as he responded. “Yes Tommy,” and Phil twitched slightly at his son’s words. “Where’s Techno, I’m scared when he goes..” Philza’s heart squeezed in his chest as he rested his boy’s head on his shoulder to keep him from another panic. He thought of a reasonable excuse, something that wasn’t exactly a lie.

“He’s out for a bit, he needed to hunt for a few more things and let his stress out. He loves you a whole lot and wants to make sure you’re okay, but needs to let it out when-“ Before Phil could finish his sentence, a blood spattered Techno walked in. His face paled is he saw Dream’s enchanted axe in his hand and the man’s blood stained mask, clear evidence of what he’d done. 

“Techno, why didn’t you clean up?! How did you do it to make such a mess?” Techno swore a quiet “fuck” as he saw his little brother begin to tremble. The youngest eyes darted across the large blood stains across his chest, the glowing axe, and mask, and his face and went white with the realization of what had been done. Phil tried to hide Tommy’s face in his chest to prevent him from seeing, put he wrenched away from his hold, and it was too late anyway. He wailed and practically smother his face in a desperate, tight hold. He retched but nothing but stomach acid rose in his throat due to his refusal to eat as he pressed his face onto his dad’s chest. 

“T-techno why would you do it? How could you?!” The older huffed, agitated, and responded “you could have died because of that bastard and no gets to mess with my family, especially with you.” “Techno..” Tommy cried harder than ever and Philza felt tears well up as well. 

“Tech, you did the right thing, but came back from it... Carelesslly. You little brother is scarred enough and is currently in this state” the father hefted his youngest son up and stood “We’ll talk later but.. it will be ok in time.” 

The guilt Techno felt as his little brother made brief eye contact and fearfully hid his face in their dad’s shoulder about crushed his heart. He slid down the wall behind him and felt fears of his own gently drip down his face and off his chin.

“Tommy... I’m sorry. For your safety, it has to be done but I’ve hurt you badly in my rage. I hope to whatever god is out there that you can forgive me and understand why this had to happen...” 

Techno stood up exhaustedly and pulled off his newly ruined clothes, burning the ruined things, and changing into his sleeping attire as he drugg himself to his bed. He knew their father would bring Tommy to his bed, as the smell and body warmth of him would comfort his brother, to hold him there. Tommy needed it as his time in exile and the abondonedment he suffered made him touch starved, making him more affectionate and more excepting to affection as well. Techno let his heavy eyes clothes as he heard his little brothers cries stop and heard the shuffling of their father to hold Tommy. 

“It will be ok Toms, I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This some hardcore shit, how ya’ll doin’


End file.
